kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Race (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Finish 1st **Chase after the Biochem Truck *Characters: Jason Miller, Pvt. West, Major Josh Konaree, Racers, Biochem Truck Driver *Weather: Clear *Vehicles Used: Mitsubishi Eclipse 2007 Race Car, Audi TT Coupe *Achievements: **Keep Drifting ***Drift your car for 5 seconds **Airborne ***Get the car in air for 1 second *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: The Race *Date/Time: February 2, 2949 9:45:20 pm and counting *Place: Miami, Florida *Character: Pvt. West *Division: 1st Battalion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Major Josh Konaree and Pvt. West are walking through the streets of downtown Miami. A Mitsubishi Eclipse 2007 Race Car pulls up in font of them. Jason Miller steps out of the car. Jason Miller: Hey freaks! Major Josh Konaree: What do you want. Jasom Miller walks towards Pvt. West. Jason Miller: I wanna race you. [Sarcastic] Unless you dont know how to race. Jason Miller lights a cigarrete and signals for a driver to bring in the Audi TT Coupe. The driver then parks it in front of the Mitsubishi. Jason breaths out a puff off smoke. Jason Miller: So, you in? Pvt. West: Yeah, im in. Jason Miller: Good. Here's a map to the racing location. Jason hands them a map. Jason Miller: We're racing on Flagler Street which is the North-South dividing line and Miami Avenue that splits the city from East to West. Pvt. West folds up the map and gives it to Major Josh Konaree. Pvt. West: Doesnt look to hard. Jason Miller and his assistant gets into the Mitsubishi Eclipse. And drive off. Major Josh Konaree and Pvt. West get into the Audi TT Coupe and drive off. Scene goes to gameplay. Gameplay 1 You then have to make your way to the garage and buy nitro and fuel injectors. After that you must make your way to Miami Avenue. Racers will be at the starting line. There will be a parking spot to join them. Jason Miller: Loser gets there car blown up. Pvt. West: Winner gets the other persons car. The light turns green and all eight racers speed off. The player must get first place at all costs. Cutscene They all cross the finishline with Pvt. West in 1st, Jason takes 2nd. They drive back to the crowd and stop. Pvt. West and Major Josh Konaree get out of their car. Jason Miller gets out of his car. Pvt. West: Now can the looser get his car blown up when I want it. Jason Miller: Fuck you. Pvt. West walks over to the Mitsubishi Eclipse. In the reflection he sees Jason Miller walking up to him with a knife in his hand. Major Josh Konaree: [CONT'D] West! Look out! Pvt. West quickly turns around and blocks his knife attack. Pvt. West then twists Jasons arm back and smashes him against the hood of the Mitsubishi Eclipse. Jason Miller: [Angered] Your an ass, I swear. The crowd intensifies in fear. Pvt. West: [CONT'D] You know, you got alot of nerve fighting someone whose a couple inches taller than you. Jason Miller: [Angered] Doesn't matter! Jason Miller then head butts Pvt. West, Pvt. West draws his energy sword and thrusts it towards Jason. He misses and breaks the Mitsubishi's window. Major Josh Konaree then pulls out his plasma M9 pistol. Major Josh Konaree: [CONT'D] Alright! Everyone move away from the perimeter! The crowd slowly back off from the area. Major Josh Konaree: [CONT'D] Move it! The crowd then runs off. Scattering in all directions. Jason backs off slowly. Major Josh Konaree: Stop right there! Put your hands above your head. Now! Jason slowly puts his hands on his head. Pvt. West: [Growls in anger] Im going to break your fucking face. Jason Miller flips him off and makes a run for it. Pvt. West breaks the car door straight off and chases after Jason in anger. Jason Miller: [Whispers in fear] Oh shit. Major Josh Konaree then catches up to Pvt. West and pulls out his M9 plasma pistol and shoots Jason in the leg slowing him down. Pvt. West: [Angered] Now your dead. Pvt. West walks over to Jason Miller, grabs him, and lifts him forcefully up. Pvt. West: [Angered] What are the sons of anarchy up to? Where is there base of operations? Major Josh Konaree: Dont kill him. Pvt. West: Im trying not to. Jason Miller: Your going to have to kill me. Im not telling you anything. Pvt. West then chokes his neck harder and harder. Pvt. West: It seems as if you are useless to your team. Pvt. West then impales the energy sword into Jasons stomach, then throws him to the ground. A Biochem Truck then passes them. It has a biochem logo embedded on the trucks door. The logo is embedded on the trailer with a title saying, "Biochem Corporate Transport". Major Josh Konaree: Thats our que. They get into the Mitsubishi Eclipse. Major Josh Konaree: Lets go. They drive off and chase after the Biochem Truck. Gameplay 2 Your objective is to catch up to the truck before it gets onto the highway. If you fail, it will result in a mission failure. There is high traffic in the area and you must dodge the traffic and make your way to the highway. On the highway, they spot the truck. Major Josh Konaree: There it is! Major Josh Konaree then pulls out his M4A1 Plasma Rifle, loads the clip. The catch up with the truck and find it marked with a fire diamond: *The red is marked with the #4 *The blue is marked with the #4 *The yellow is marked with the #4 *The white is marked with a biohazard symbol Pvt. West: Wait! Dont shoot the truck. You can kill dozens on this highway! Major Josh Konaree: Right. Major Josh Konaree puts his weapon aside. Major Josh Konaree: [CONT'D] What do we do? Pvt. West: Im thinking! Ending Scene The screen makes a wash in transition. Matthew Davis is standing on a highway bridge. He pulls out a M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Launcher. He gets a lock onto the Mitsubishi Eclipse. Matthew Davis: Enjoy your vacation. It wont last long. He fires the rocket. The truck moves under the bridge and out the other end. Continuing on its route. Major Josh Konaree: Look out! But it is too late. The rocket hits the car and it explodes. Luckily, they get out in time. Pvt. West: Damn it! Now what! A Chevy Suburban races right past them, in an attempt to catch up with the truck. Ryan Kortiv (Radio): Dont worry guys, we'll get them. The Chevy Suburban catches up with the truck. The scene goes into the gameplay. Category:Levels